Twins or Not
by CreamyDream
Summary: AU.How will Asch react when he finds out that he has a twin he never knew he had who stole his name and made his life a mess? And is his twin really who he think he is?
1. Twins and Kidnappers

Creamy here...this part of the story...came out really really wrong...TT

I HAVE NO IDEAL WHAT LUKE'S PARENTS NAME ARE! And also...yup...it came out really wrong. Like when u bake cookies over the time that is needed to be bake n they get burn and so on...I'm sry...I sound like I'm telling you nothing important but complaining about how horrible this turned out...and since this chapter turned out wrong, I'm going to make the next chapter better. If you dun understand this chapter, I'm so very sry. I'll re-editted it (if I have the time or feel like it)... And also, I'm not sure if this will turn out shoujo ai or shounen ai or just normal romance or just a normal story. Oh, I almost for got

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TOA. If i did, it would also come out as a psp version and luke's hair wouldn't be cut at all!

So, **Pls R&R** and tell me if u understand the story and ideals for the story. No flaming

**Intro.**

_Twins and kidnappers_

"Their both twins, dear. What shall their names be?" she said excitedly

"Let's name the older one Asch and the younger one Luke then" He replied

"That's both a nice name. I hope both of them grows up to be good boys. Asch being kind to his younger brother and mature. While Luke, I think we may spoil him alittle since his the youngest" she said as she let out a small laugh

"I won't spoil anyone them. I'll make sure both will be mature and grow up to be just like me!" He replied sounding confident

"I hope not" she said and laugh again

"You better rest for now. You've just finished giving birth to twin, it must have been energy draining"

"Yes, I agree. Good night"

"Good night"

Mean while, in the area where the twins were put...

"She gave birth to twins. So which do we take, the eldest or the youngest? Or both?" an elegant voice belonging to a woman asked

"Take only one. We don't have a need for two. And there's no difference in who you take. Remember, one from a rich family and as many from poor families. That's all we need for the project. We'll return them if we succeed in doing it. Only if they don't die." a cold voice replied.

"Why are we doing this project for?"

"I can't tell you for now. We only have afew scientist to help out in this project. Though it's a waste Jade rejected our offer." he said as he turned and looked at both the child wrapped in blue towels

"I was wondering, why did you pick this rich family child? Not forgetting their just newly born babies?" she ask

He turned and looked at her. "Other rich families children are too spoiled. So the easiest way to get rich and not spoiled children from rich families are when they are babies. A child grows up differently with different environment."

He then turned his head towards the door as he heard some voices.

"Take one of them now. Someone is coming"

"Yes sir" She replied as she took a child and put him in her arms like a mother would. Just as she did that, the door opened. Both of them ran towards the door and the nurse screamed for help

"Someone! Help! There are two people and their taking one of the babies!"

They ran pass the nurse while she was screaming or shouting for help.

"We'll be taking this kid" He shouted to the nurse and dashed towards the window. He crash into it, breaking the glass into pieces and jumped out of it. She followed him while making sure the glass would not hit the child. They were skilled enough to land safely onto the ground with the fact that they jumped off from the second story window.

When the news reached both the twins parents that one of them was kidnapped. The mother cries while the father comfort her.

"Which one was take?" he asked the doctor, outside the room while sobs could be heard.

"The youngest one. It would be most likely a kidnap since that child is from your family which is rich..." the doctor replied.

"I hope that is is..." he said while he had a bad feeling


	2. Returned

Alright, Creamy here yet again. This chapter...I like it more than the first. oh, those two un-known people are not from TOA, just some random people working in the project.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TOA or it would come out in a psp version...(FYI: I won't always remember to type the disclaimers so pls dun scold! It's really simple to know that I dun own TOA)

Ohya, and also. Luke, Natalia are only 10 years old in the story...as for Guy...I have no idea how much older is he than Luke

So, **Pls R&R**

**Chapter 1**

_Returned_

"Come on Luke, let's play hide-n-seek!" said Natalia pulling onto his hands

"Okay...Natalia, if you wanted to play hide-n-seek, why did you call me here?" Guy said keeping a distance away from her because as usual, he was afraid of girls.

"Isn't it simple? She wants you to play with her" Luke said looking into the sky.

"Exactly! So lets play! And Guy, if you keep staying a distance away from girls, I don't think you'll ever get married!" she said going closer to Guy, but him, backing away with each step.

"I'm alright with not getting married. And will you please stop coming closer!" Guy said when he back was pushed against the wall and the distance between him and Natalia began to shorten "Also, I still have to do the cleaning! I'm not a playmate for you guys, I'm a helper of the house. I'm trying to earn my money here!"

"I won't stop getting closer to you until you agree to play with us. And we can tell Luke's parents that we wanted you to play with us that's why you couldn't do your job"

"Wait, who said I was playing?" Luke said turning to look at Natalia.

"I'll play! So stop getting closer!" Guy screamed ignoring what Luke said.

"Okay! So we're going to play hide-n-seek now! Your 'it' Guy!" Natalia said as she grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him along with her

"So you wanted me to play with you people so I can be 'it'!" Guy shouted to them. _I should have known this was coming... _Guy though to himself as he turned his face to the wall and started counting.

"Let's split up from here, Luke" Natalia said smiling

"I didn't say I wanted to play. This game is so stupid and childish" Luke said ignoring her

"Heehee, that's why I like you Luke. Your so mature at your age and you're not spoiled like those other friends of mine. That's why I want to be your wife one day! Since we're both from rich family, it should be alright" Natalia said blushing alittle

"I like you too...but that's a different thing." Luke said turning his head, hoping he wasn't blushing

"Really! Let's have a pinky promise then!"

"For what?"

"I don't know. I just want to have a pinky promise with Luke that no matter what we'll be friends forever, of course with Guy too." She said

"..." Luke turn away from Natalia "I...don't really like pinky promises. But it's a fact that we'll be friend forever. I think we better split up, we're not sure if Guy has already started looking for us."

"Okay." She said as she turn her back and started running to the other direction. While Luke started heading toward the place he always like the most, his secrete hiding place where he can spend to enjoy playing sports and self-defense without his parents knowing.

Luke's secrete hiding place was somewhere near the end of his house, the area which has a small hole where he usually saw the same ginger cat coming in and out. Though one wouldn't really call it a hiding place, he called it one as it was quite and not much people would go there. When he reached that area, he climbed one of the tree and sat still down there.

_This place should be alittle harder for Guy to find. _He thought to himself when suddenly

"So this is the place right?" a person said

"Shh! Don't talk so loud. You'll never know who will be here!" another person said

Luke strain his eyes to see who were there. _Ah, there are two people here...are they robbers? What are they keeping in that bag? _Luke thought to himself

"Who cares, we just need to drop this 'thing' here and leave, simple. We're not that low level thieves. I guess we're somewhat like ninjas!" person one said boasting and laughing

"Fine. Anyway, If you're called ninja, I can be called the mafia boss then" person two replied still holding onto the big bag.

"Ah! I should have said that..."

"...you're just stupid. Anyway, let's just dump this 'thing' here. I want to go back and read that book" person two said throwing the big bag onto the floor hard and it making a soft 'thud' sound.

"Bookworm" person one said

"Stop being childish. Lets go now. I'm sure you were loud enough for someone to have heard us" Person two said and they both disappeared.

Quite awhile had passed after those people left. Was still in the tree looking at the bag they left. He wanted to jump down and go close to it but he didn't. 'Curiosity kills the cat' is what he always heard from Guy._ I wonder who told Guy about that quote..._He thought

About 3 minute had pass and he saw a moving figure below. It was Guy. It seemed like he heard and saw those two people too as he was moving slowly towards the bag but keeping his distance. Luke slowly climbed down the tree and said "Did you see those two people too?"

Guy jumped alittle when he heard Luke but replied "yeah...why did they dump the bag here, what's in the bag...are what I'm think. Maybe a bomb?"

"I don't think so. Where's Natalia, did you find her?"

"Yup, she was with me awhile ago. I told her to go fetch some people since she saw them dumping this bag here." Guy replied

"Hmm...I wonder why they kept saying 'thing' when it's just a bag."

"Not sure. Wanna open it?" Guy said to Luke

"What about the 'Curiosity kills the cat' quote you kept saying last time when Natalia forced you to open that box."

"Don't remind me...I'm trying to forget about that. I almost got fired from this job"

"Fire?"

"Never mind, let's just open it. If you don't want to, I'll do it."

"No, I'll open it with you...I hope it's nothing serious" Luke said but he had a very bad feeling that if he opened the bag, something unpleasant would happen

"I'm opening it" Guy said as he put his hands on the bag's zipper and slowly un-zip it. Luke couldn't see what was in the bag as Guy was blocking his view.

Guy only un-zip the bag half way when he said in a somewhat confused and yet serious voice "Luke...I'm not sure if you want to see this"

"What?" Luke said. Guy then shifted himself to allow Luke to see. In that bag that was half un-zipped, Luke saw a boy, a boy with the same hair colour as him, only that Luke's was darker than the boy's.

"Why...does that boy...look like me" Luke said sounding confuse and shock


	3. Shock

*screams before saying anything* I'm so sry people! I made up my mind to update a new chapter every week...but who knew...delaying for 1 week, continued...until exams came...But exams are over, so here's a new chapter!

Thank you **RPer**, **April** and **Zephia** for the reviews.

And also, I HATE THIS CHAPTER! GAH! But...out of all the chapter 2 drafts...this was the best...I suck TT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TOA, or it would come out in a psp version and Luke's hair wouldn't be cut!

**Pls R&R. **(if possible, some ideas!) No flaming! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_Shock_

Luke froze on the spot. He didn't know how long was he standing still looking at the boy in disbelieve. It seemed as if the whole world narrowed down to only him and the boy. Nothing else existed, nothing else was important. He wasn't sure if what he saw was just a dream or a nightmare, or even worst, reality.

The boy looked just like him. His ruby red colour hair, peach pale skin, everything was the same, other then the fact that the tip of Luke's hair was darker compared to the boy's. Luke slowly stretch his arm out to the boy, hoping that this was a dream. Hoping the boy he sees is just a reflection of himself in a mirror. Nothing more, nothing less.

His hands were slightly trembling as he stretch to touch the boy's face. _Please say it's not real, please say I'm looking at a reflection of myself._ He thought a hopeless hope. His hand was just about to touch the boy's face when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He tensed up and turned his head sharply to see who it was.

"Luke? Are you alright? Your face is...pale" Guy looked at him with worried eyes a friend would show when their friend is troubled.

Luke stared at Guy's face for a moment. The silence continued for few seconds and Luke finally said "Yeah...I'm alright...alright..."

"You sure? You never answered when I kept calling you. You seem to be...shock?" Guy said pausing for a moment to search for the right word to use. Luke kept quiet, his heart was pounding fast, pounding anxiously with a small mixture of fear added to it. He then stretch his arms out yet again trying to see if the boy was real. Trembling as he was about to touch.

When he was about to be sure if the boy was real or not, "Hey, what are you trying to do?" Guy's voice disturbed him, yet again.

Luke finally snapped and turn sharply to glare at Guy with his 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-disturb-me-one-more-TIME!' look and shouted in an annoyed tone "I'm here trying to see if the boy is real! I'm all tense up and when I'm about to see if he is, you just have to stop me. Not once but twice!"

"What! Can't you see his there? What were you hoping he was! A mirror?" Guy shouted back "And for your information the first time I stopped you was because you were acting weird! I mean, your stretching your hand out as if you found a rare thing animal that is interesting looking and yet...rare!"

"You meant unusual. And yes, I WAS hoping he was my own reflection in mirror!"

"ARG! Whatever that word is!" Guy threw his hand into the air

The anxiousness that Luke had a moment was gone while he shouted at Guy angrily. Both continued to fight loudly. However, their fight was ended shortly by a soft whine. Both boys turned their head to where the sound was coming from and saw the boy moving slightly. As if he hated the shouts he heard and wanted to get away from it.

Luke froze once again while guy slowly walked towards the boy. Luke's short wish that the boy was just his reflection was gone. Reflection couldn't move on their own, they couldn't make noises. Luke wasn't sure what he should be feeling right then. Since it was a boy who looked like him, what did that mean? Why did he panic earlier on? Why was he scared? Why did he feel unease?

While Luke was busy sorting through his thoughts, Guy walked towards the boy who seemed somewhat awake and yet asleep. He stretch his arm out to the boy fearlessly unlike Luke. The boy seemed to be still frighten by the noises earlier on. As there his eyes were tearing like a frighten lost child, even though his eyes were close.

"It's alright, don't be frighten." Guy said in a soft smoothing tone, making sure that Luke couldn't hear while trying to calm the boy down like a lost dog found on the streets. He's hand touched the boy's face gently hoping not to frighten him.

Guy suddenly tense up as soon as he touched the boy, and didn't say anything. _He...this boy... _Guy thought to himself silently _He's..._

"What's wrong, Guy?" Luke's voice suddenly pierced through the thought Guy was having. Luke finally approached the boy with his normal calm self, as he had gone through the many thoughts he had, and he finally accepted the fact that the boy only 'happens' to look like him.

"..." Guy muttered so softly that Luke was unable to hear what he said.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong?" Luke said yet again. Somehow it seem like Guy knew something about this boy. "Do you know him?"

"No...nothings wrong. Just that being this close, he seems really like you." Guy said turning and examine Luke's face, back the the boy's, back to Luke's and ended it with a smile. "so, what are we going to do with this boy then?" Guy asked

"We could bring him to the police station. Maybe those guys earlier on kidnapped him from someone else family. And he's family is now finding for him?" Luke answered, even though he had the feeling that it wasn't so. _You know him. He belongs here. _This was the feeling he had. _I know him? _Luke wondered to himself.

"Guy! Luke!" a voice shouted could be heard from a distance, it was Natalia. She seemed to be running as fast as she can. "Are you guys alright? What happen to the people earlier on?" She asked when she finally reached where both Guy and Luke was at. She turned her head left, right and stopped when she saw the look-alike of Luke. "L-L-LUKE? There's...a-a-a boy who..." she panic and said point to the look-alike of Luke, to Luke and finally back the the look-alike.

"Yeah. The guys from earlier on are gone. They left this boy behind. And yes, I can see that he looks like me." Luke said, feeling a little irritated when Natalia had to state the obvious.

"I'm sorry" Natalia said when she felt that Luke was irritated.

"Luke! Sweetie! Are you alright?" a worried voice could be heard. It was Luke's mother. She seemed to be running and yet walking fast to where Luke was. There were some helpers with his mother.

Luke was shock to see that his mother was here. "I'm alright mum. Why are you here?" Luke asked when suddenly Guy was beside Luke with the boy in the bag, in his arms. The boy's face was showing while his body was still in the bag. Luke mother froze right on the spot as soon as she saw the boy. Confusion and relief were written all over her face when she saw the boy. Tears slowly started to form in her eyes and she said in a voice which was softer than a whisper, but Luke heard it loud and clear. Luke stood still in disbelieve of what his mother had said.

"Luke?" was what he's mother said. But it was clear to Luke that the name his mother mention wasn't directed to him. It was directed to the boy in the bag. To the boy, not him.


	4. Lost in thoughts

Creamy here! Here's another chapter release just as I released the other chapter yesterday (to apologize for not uploading for about...1 month?)

I kept having the 'so-called' evil aurora while I typed this...dun you just feel it! *evil laugh*. Ahem...back to the main subject,

Disclaimer: I do not own TOA, or it would come out in a psp version and luke's hair wouldn't be cut!

Pls R&R. (and, really! Anyone? Ideas?) No flaming! Enjoy! MUWAHAHA! (Ignore the muwahaha)

**Chapter 3**

_Lost in thoughts _

Luke...no, his name should be Asch, yes...his name should have been Asch from the very beginning.

Asch ran to his room and locked it, ignore the calls and light knocks. He wanted to be left alone, why couldn't they understand. Now more gossips will be spread throughout the whole mansion. Stupid, this is just to stupid...but it's the truth. For a moment then, he hated them, he wanted to scream...he could feel his eyes tearing up, as if he wanted to cry. But he didn't.

"Hey, I think it's better to leave him alone for now." He hear a voice from all the noises out there. It was Guy telling them to leave. He hear another person asking why they should in a challenging voice, saying what him so sure even though he was young then them. "I'm his friend. So what if I'm younger than you people? I know him better than all of you. I know he likes to be alone when he needs it. He needs it now, more than ever." Guy said in an angry tone, as if trying to pick a fight with them

"Leave, now. Or would you all prefer to get fired?" He hear another voice saying a firm with no hesitance at all. It was Natalia. The noises outside ended immediately. Only soft whisper could be heard. "Those people, such a pain." Natalia said again, using the tone of a rich and arrogant person. Asch could have swore that Natalia let her hand run through her hair at that moment.

"Nat...Natalia...who taught you about the firing people!" Guy's voice could be hear, but it seemed alittle softer. It seemed as if Guy moved to a safe distance away from Natalia "And when did you learn to use that arrogant voice!"

"Heehee...Luke, you're in there right? Can we come in?" Natalia asked in voice, as if not trying to annoy him.

"My name is Asch. Luke is not my name...NOT MINE!" Asch shouted angrily from his bed. He wanted to let them in, he wanted to forget about it...that 'thing'. How could that 'thing' be his twin brother? How could his parents never told him about it! Why did he have to lose his name he had for years! FOR 10 YEARS! He thought angrily, as he clench his fist hard. If Asch was his name, they should have given it to him earlier...not now...

"Hey, you shouldn't shout to Natalia like that! She was worried about you." Guy shouted back to Asch, and said to Natalia "This is why I told you we should leave him alone to calm down...Hey...wait... are you crying? Wa-wait! Don't cry! You're not at fault" Guy suddenly said as soft sob could be heard from outside Asch's room door.

Asch stood up and walked towards the door. He was the one who wanted to cry...but he was still at fault for vending his anger on Natalia. He opened the door and saw Guy about 1 meter away from Natalia but trying to calm her down. While Natalia was kneeling on the ground crying softly. "I'm sorry...you guys can come in" Asch said in a low tone, turned and entered his room again.

Natalia stood up while trying to stop herself from crying and entered the room. Guy hesitated in entering. _Should I tell Lu-I mean Asch about...no, I shouldn't...not now_. He thought for a short moment and entered Asch's room. It was neat. There the book shelf was in a corner of the room which walls were painted blood red and one horizontal black line, with some white poka dots on it added to it. The rest of the room was just plain white. His bed on the other hand was red with black colour pillows and with a black blanket.

No matter how many times Guy entered Asch's room, he was still shocked by the way it was designed . Asch's room looked like it was designed for an adult, not a ten years old child. And it was Asch who picked the design of the room.

Asch sat on the sofa with Natalia while Guy sat on Asch's bed which was also about 1 meter away from Natalia. "Sorry..." Natalia said in a soft voice. Silent filled the air for quite a moment.

Asch then said "It's not your fault. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"So...what happened?" Guy asked "You don't have to tell us if you're uncomfortable with it." He then quickly added so as to not make Asch angry again. Asch kept looking onto the ground avoiding eye contact with Guy and Natalia. Should he tell them? He wasn't that uncomfortable...but he was still angry and upsad. He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened.

ooooo

"Luke?" his mother had said softly. Luke stood still not believing that she said that to the boy in the bag. Not him, but the boy. Luke wanted to ask his mother what she meant by saying that, but he couldn't find his voice. His mother started running even faster to them, but went and grab the boy that Guy was holding, and embraced him into a hug.

_Why...is she hugging him? Shouldn't she be hugging me and asking if I'm alright?_ Luke wondered to himself as he saw his mother crying while hugging the boy. She kept saying 'Luke' over and over again to the boy in a soft voice. Luke was his name right? Why was his mother calling that boy Luke? Is this just a bad dream?

"M-mum?" Luke said but in a voice that he didn't recognize. A voice that sounded scared, unwanted, hopelessly confused. It didn't sound like his voice at all. He's mother looked at him, smiling at him and said "Look, we finally found him! Your younger brother! Your twin brother!"

_Y-younger brother...twin brother? ...m-mum? _Luke stood still staring at his mother. She stood up immediately, grabbed Luke's hand and said "We need to tell your father. Aren't you happy we finally found your brother after ten long years? Asch sweetie?" She then grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

When his mother said Asch, it seemed as if the whole world narrowed down to only him. He didn't feel his mother dragging him into the mansion. He didn't hear Guy calling after him, he didn't hear Natalia calling him. He was separated. He was there but not at the same time. He was lost in thought by the single word his mother said Asch.

_A-asch? Who is that? Is...is that me? Was mum saying that name to me? _He thought as the name 'Asch' continuously repeat in his head, like a broken recorder that wouldn't stop. Wasn't his name Luke? But his mother called that look-alike 'Luke' and him 'Asch'. He's mind was still in the middle of the shock, but he was able to piece up the puzzle.

So, that boy, who was his younger brother, name should have been 'Luke'. But something happened and he disappeared. So the older brother, who was him, name should have been 'Asch'. But since the the younger brother disappeared, he was give the name 'Luke'. _Does this mean...my parents prefer the name Luke? Am I just a replacement for that 'thing'?_ Luke suddenly stopped and ripped his arm from his mother's grip. His mother turned and gave him a questioning look of why he ripped his arm away from her.

"So I'm Asch right?" He said looking at his mother with furious eyes "Asch right? Not Luke. Luke never was my name is it? Tell me. Tell me, mum." He asked in a sarcastic tone. He'll never forgive his parents. He was just a replacement wasn't he. He's mother looked at him while still holding the boy in her arms. She was lost in words. She didn't know how to respond to her son. She only looked at him.

"I get it. My name IS Asch. Not Luke. I'm going to my room." He said, not sure if his mother heard him. He then turned toward the direction of his room and walked slowly. His mother was now frighten and confuse. Her eldest son was now walking away. He used a sarcastic voice to her, as if trying to hold back his anger and fear. He was misunderstanding something, something she was unable to figure out as she was too worried and frighten.

She had to stop him. She has to clear up the misunderstanding he had. She cleared her mind and was about to shout but stopped. Which name should she call him? Which name wouldn't offense him? She was sure 'that' name would work. "Luke, please sweetie. You're misunderstanding something." When she said that, Asch turned and stare at her even more angry that before.

"MY NAME IS ASCH!" He shouted as his eyes stared to tear up. He turned and started running as fast as he could. He wanted to get away, away from that 'thing' and his mother. He wiped his eyes to stop the tears from forming and ran. He won't cry. He will not.

ooooo

"..." Silence filled the air once again while Asch remembered everything. He wants to forget. Guy saw the look on his face and said "Oops, it's time for me to clear up the things in the kitchen and help out in making dinner. Natalia, are you having dinner here?"

Natalia looked at Guy confused for a moment, until she saw his wink. She wiped her last tears, stood up and say "No, since I did tell dad that I would be eating dinner at home. Oh! Look at the time now. I think I better be heading home. Guy, the phone." Smiled looking at him

Guy stared at Natalia for a moment. How could she recover that fast! That's why female are to be feared, young or old. "Get it yourself, it's downstairs! And I have to go now!" he said, stood up to leave but stopped because of what Natalia said.

"You'll get fired." she said calmly. He turned sharply and stared at her. S-she...what did she just say! Fired? He stared at he shocked with his jaws opened. She couldn't. "Just joking. Bye L-Asch. See you tomorrow if I can come again!" She smiled at Asch and grabbed Guy's arm while he was still shock of what she said. When he found out she was holding his arm, he freaked out, screamed and tripped down the stairs.

Asch could hear Guy cursing and telling Natalia to never do that ever again and Natalia's giggles turning into laughs. He stood up and locked the room's door again and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and hope that everything that happened this day would just be a bad dream. Slow, he fell asleep...

Meanwhile in a dark of and unknown lab...

"I see...are you sure they delivered 'it' to the right place? Good. Till further orders from the master, stand down. Do you understand? Good." he said and hanged the phone. He smiled in twisted amusement as he wondered how will 'it' will amuse him. He stood up, turning the handle of the door. He walked out of the room as the darkness surrounded him. How will this game end?

Quick reminded: This story isn't only about family! Remember about Intro! (Cause writer forgotten about intro till re-read the whole thing)


	5. Unknown dream

Creamy here yet again! I manage to type this! Yeah! My mind was blank from the beginning...I have no idea what I should have typed for this chapter. It was supposed to be Asch's parents clearing up the misunderstanding of Asch's...But let's leave that for another time *evil smiles* Wait, did I just give spoilers! Oh well, I may change my mind.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ToA or it would have came out as a psp version and Luke wouldn't cut his hair!

**Pls R&R!** (no, I'm not joking now. SOMEONE! IDEAS PLS!) **No flaming!** Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_Unknown dream_

Everything was dark, so dark. Just pitch black...or was it just his imagination? No, there was a very faint light at a far off distance. The air felt humid, warm and...it smells weird. It had the smell of rust and something else, something disgusting.

It made his feel like puking. He tried to move his hands to cover his mouth and nose, but found that he couldn't. He turned his head to see what was wrong, and saw that his hands were chained. They were bleeding. He looked closer and saw that some of the cuts were old and had only been half-healed. But some of the cuts seemed to have reopened again. As if he had struggled to get those chains off his hands.

Why was he chained up? Asch wondered to himself as he tried to think back of what had happen. He remembered that Guy and Natalia tried to help him...in a way. But why was he chained up? He remembered that he went off to sleep, trying to forget about himself and his tw-...No, he tried to forget about that 'thing'. But how did he end up in somewhere he didn't know of?

It couldn't have been that he was kidnapped right? No, it couldn't. He didn't remember how he even got the cuts. And it would also take quite awhile for them to heal. So where was he? He turned his head to the side and saw many small...unknown things gathering at...what was that thing over there?

He tried to look closer even though the horrid smell was mostly coming from there. There was a dark figure over there, it was laying still, not moving as the small...were they bugs? _Wait..._ Asch thought to himself when he realized what the figure was over there at the side.

It was a body. A body of someone dead, or something. His mind went completely blank, and fear flooded his mind. There was someone or something dead about 5 meters away from him, and if was rotting. It was dead. The bugs were... He closed his eyes and turned to the opposite direction of it. Why was there a dead body? Everything was weird. Very weird.

_Another one of them died again _He heard a voice in his head. _How many more will die? When...will I die too? _The voice said again. His eyes opened and he turned to look at the body yet again. But it wasn't him who turned. Someone was controlling him. He wanted to turn away from that rotting figure.

Even though it was dark, his eyes had adjusted themselves and he could almost see everything clearly. Yes, he could see the figure clearly, but not very clearly. It was a boy about Guy's age, laying there. Not much of his skin was left, the boy's blood seemed to have dried up. The boy's head was facing Asch, looking at him even though his eyes were gone.

Asch could see the rib cage and the orga-...No, he wanted to look away. Looking at the boy made him feel like puking everything he had ever ate in his whole life. _Turn head! Close eyes! Close...please, I don't want to look. _Asch thought to himself but his eyes didn't close. His head didn't turn. It felt as if...as if this body wasn't his.

_Will this ever end? Why do they want to do this to us? What are they planning? Kidnapping us all for that stupid thing. I want to get away from here...I'm the only one left. Everyone who came here all died. Brad's dead too, and his crops is just beside me...Will I die in this way too? _The voice said again but even more sadder this time.

Asch felt as if he could feel the sadness, loneliness and pain of the voice. It was painful. But Asch was still looking at the body. It was disgusting, it looked like...it's not human anymore. He felt his eyes close and hopelessness fill him to the brim. So dark...so cold...so painful...He can't escape

"_Asch? Oi, Asch! Are you alright?_" He heard a voice "_Wake up. Wake up! Can you hear me!_" The voice continued while he felt like the ground was shaking. He opened his eyes and saw the wall, ground. They were all breaking, and he...he was falling deeper...deeper into the darkness. "AHHHHH" Asch screamed loudly as he sat up suddenly on his bed.

He felt his head something really hard. "OUCH!" the voice screamed in surprise. Asch turned, there was no one...he heard a soft 'pain' word coming from below the floor and looked down. Guy was covering his forehead saying 'ow! Pain, pain, pain' over and over again before looking up at Asch and shouted "What did you do that for? Is your head made of iron or what!"

Asch stared at Guy looking as if he didn't get the whole situation yet. Guy saw it and sighed shaking his head "It's dinner time. Your father and mother are calling for you." He stood up from the ground, looked into Asch's eye and asked "What happen? You looked pale and you were shaking in your sleep. You said something like '_I don't want to look!_' Nightmare?"

Asch just stared blankly at what Guy, who said 'I don't want to look!' in a high-pitch tone as if he was trying to imitate a girl's voice. His mind slowly absorbed what was happening and turned his head way from Guy's and stood up tidying the way he looked. _It was just a dream...but...it felt so real..._He thought to himself silently.

Yes, everything in that dream felt so real. But he couldn't be sure as he never smelled a rooting body of a dead person nor blood before. It must just be his imagination, thinking of all this thing. It had never happen before. Must be that stupid 'thing' that caused stress on him...irritating. Asch bit the side of his lip and the memory of what happened a few hours returned.

"Are you there? Oiii...Earth to Asch" Guy said in a singing-voice tone. It seems to Guy that Asch had went off to an unknown land of his own. Finding out that he had a twin and changing his name suddenly must have giving him a huge troll. _But...that boy who's suppose to be Asch's twin...Should I tell? No, not now. Not yet. _Guy thought to himself while still looking at Asch who was biting hard onto the side of his lips. Very hard.

It started bleeding and Asch was still biting as if he didn't realized what he was doing. Guy quickly place his hands onto Asch's shoulder, causing Asch to turn. "...Are you alright? Your lips are bleeding.." Guy stated to Asch who looked really pissed off right now.

Asch swiped Guys hand away from him. "Nothing's wrong. What's for dinner." _Yup, Asch was pissed alright_. Guy thought. "Not sure, I didn't help out in making dinner today. Was busy cleaning up the garden of the fallen leaves, which continue to fall as I swiped them!" Guy said turning toward the door but stopped as Asch asked Guy suddenly.

"Guy...ho-...how does a rotting body smell like?" Guy tensed up, froze right on the spot. _Blood. There was blood everywhere. Everyone were dead. They didn't move. They were all dead. Dead. Just dead and rotting. Rotting in this dump of dead bodies._

Asch looked at Guy's back for a moment as there was no reply "Nevermind. I was just...wondering. That's all." Asch said and walked out his room. While Asch walked down the stairs, he got the reply from Guy "Horrible." Asch turned and look at Guy seeing that he couldn't see Guy's facial expressions at all. "Oh..." He replied feeling that there was something wrong with his helper, something really...different.

"Yeah...I mean, they may come back to life and try to kill you! Like zombies, zombies with slimy...yeah, you get it" Guy said again with a more cheerful tone and a smiling face. Asch just stared. "You better go for your dinner now. Don't want your food cold right." Guy added as he waved 'bye-for-now' to Asch as ran towards the opposite side of Asch's route.

Asch thought to himself that it could have been his imagination that he thought something was wrong with Guy. But Asch now faced another trouble while he walked towards the dinning hall. He had to meet up with his parents and that 'thing'. _How much more worst can it be right after I have that horrible dream? _He wondered as he walked.

ooo

Guy continued to walk. He didn't stop by the kitchen to get his dinner like he usually would. He was walking towards his room. Why did Asch have to ask about how rotting bodies smell like? Is this a question a ten years old would ask? Well, the same could be said to Guy.

Now it was Guy's turn to be...like how Asch was before he fell asleep. _Geez...really. Did he just have to ask how a dead rotting body smells like? And just before dinner. But I was the one to ask him... _Guy thought to himself and he opened his room's door.

He fell flat onto his bed which was had light blue sheets covering the mattress. Guy turned and stared at the white ceiling. He could smell the smell of blood and rotting body all over his room. It was disgusting. It reminded him of the past. That...past...

He stretched out to grab his pillow and stuffed it into his face, as if he was trying to block the smells he of blood and rotting bodies he could smell. _I'm just imagining things again. There's no smell of blood or rotting body...just my imagination. _Guy kept this thought in his mind and slowly, there was no longer the smell of blood nor rotting body.

He slowly lifted the pillow and sighed softly to himself. Why could he only remember the smell of blood and rotting blood...but can't remember everything clearly? Could it have been that he was so scare that time that his mind was unable to endure it and blocked everything out? He couldn't really blame himself as he was just a small kid. All he remembered was waking up in warm bed with his head bandage up and a warm soup beside him.

A soft knock was heard from his door while he was remembering about the time he was under that 'person's' care. He stood up and open the door to see Gear at his door. "It's dinner time." Guy just stared at him and walked out of his door. He then walked together with his fellowfriend to the helpers eating corner. When Gear asked why didn't he go kitchen like he usually would, he just smiled and said "Just remembering about something. So what's for dinner?"


	6. Nothing makes sense

Creamy here! I just have to say one thing...I don't really like explaining the reason why Asch's name was Luke for the last 10 years...so I'll explain next time...or not...and sry for the long wait...I have my reasons but I won't tell since it'll be taking up time so just read...Stay tune to the up coming chapters since I'm have a very 'interesting' idea (heehee) to make Luke do...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ToA or it would have came out as a psp version

**Pls R&R** (some idea would really help...) Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Nothing makes sense_

There was only silence which filled the dinning room. Dead silence. No one talked. The air was filled with tense mixed together with three drops of fear. Fear of how one would react. Fear of how to explain without hurting the other. Fear of knowing the truth.

Asch's was holding onto his fork and playing around with the meatball covered in mushroom sauce on the plate. He was pushing one side to the other and back again. The red hair boy was very uncomfortable in this room, the room's atmosphere to be straight. He wanted someone to talk, he wanted answers. But at the very same time, he didn't want to know anything.

"Luke, please lis-" a gentle and yet wavering voice sounded trying to break the frozen air and the silence of the room.

"My name is Asch. Not Luke." the boy replied trying to hold back his hatred for his old name. "Never was in the past nor now." he added under his breathe making sure no one could hear him. The atmosphere in the room got even more colder when Asch said what he just did.

"Listen son, your misunderstanding everything currently!" his father sounded trying to break the even more colder and frozen air. Trying to drive away the tenseness of the room. When his father said this, Asch used the fork he was holding onto and stabbed hard into the meatball he was playing with. So hard that it seemed as if he was trying to kill someone in one stab of the small fork in his hands.

_Misunderstanding? I'm not misunderstanding anything. _He thought angrily to himself. How could he misunderstanding anything? His mother called that...that 'thing' Luke. Luke never was his name, so why give him that name in the first place? Isn't it simple that he was just a replacement? If he isn't, who is he? Luke or Asch? "I'm not misunderstanding anything. Nothing at all. Never did..." He muttered softly to reassure himself.

"All...all I want to know..." Asch said trying to calm himself from shouting "Which is my name. That's all." He brought the fork with the meatball and stuffed it into his mouth and chewed onto it. He didn't want to care about anything anymore, the name of his or that 'thing'. _Name shouldn't really matter right? It's only a way to address someone...not so important..._

"That's for you to decide son. But let me say something, it's not your mother's fault nor yours." His father said. "It's my fault all this happen. So don't blame your mother, don't hate her." he added in as Asch looked at his father. _Oh...he thought I was angry about no one telling me about my twin...No one cares to understand me. It's not this that I'm misunderstanding...I just want to know if...if I'm a replacement for that 'thing'... _Asch thought silently to himself as he felt his chest tighten

"Thank you for the meal. I'm fully now." Asch said even though all he ate was only one meatball out of all the dishes in front of him. He didn't feel hungry and he doesn't want to stay in this room anymore longer. He stood up from his sit and headed towards to the door. The maid had open the door for him. Just as he was about to leave, a shout came from his mother as she stood up slamming her hands hard onto the table

"Luke! I know your angry and you have the right to be angry. I know your thinking that we gave you his name just to replace him. But it's not! We handed up his card first before yours and he got kidnapped! I love you both just the same...so...so don't misunderstand..." his mother shout slowly became a low sad and painful cry. "They...didn't allow us to c-change..." his mother slowly fell onto the floor and cried while being comfort by his father and the maids.

He stood there and stared at his mother who he couldn't really see now as she was blocked by the dinning table. Hearing what his mother had just said, there was a small tear running down his cheek. Sad as he felt, he just said "I see. But it doesn't really matter anymore does it? From now onwards, my name is Asch. Not Luke."

Asch's eye start to get blurr by the water in them. He know what he just said may most likely hurt his mother feeling. He wiped his eyes as he turned and ran away from the dinning room. He ran as fast as he could. He ran and ran, cursing himself for crying. Tears are horrible, they were hot and sticky, salty not forgetting. He then ran into a random room of the mansion and slammed the door shut, locking it. Then closed his eyes and brought his knees closer to himself, hoping that if there was any body in this room, they would keep quiet and not ask anything.

"Now, now. What do we have here?" He heard a voice asking. Asch was still in his ball position not wanting to lift his head up and look at who ever was there, as he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He felt a warm hand panting him on his head as if trying to coax him into looking at who was there. However he resisted but tried to stop himself from crying.

"Hmm...isn't it rude to ignore what a person is asking after charging straight into their room without a word of respond?" the voice said after a few minute pass with Asch not responding. Asch slowly raised his head and looked at the person who was talking to him. That man then gave Asch a tissue and asked what his name was.

"Why must I tell you my name?" he answered rudely to the man. He just stared at the man after saying what he had just said. The made had a not very light nor very dark brown hair which was about shoulder length and was wearing a rectangular glasses. The man smile when he heard Asch's reply.

"Well, I see 'Why-must-I-tell-you-my-name'. That is a very unique name you have there." He said with a smirk on his face. "Would you like a cup of tea then, Mr 'Why-must-I-tell-you-my-name'?" he added as he turned and walked towards a table with a set of teapot and cups, and also some cookie. The man took the teapot and poured tea into the cups. When he was done, he turned and looked at Asch again.

Asch used his shirt to dry off the tears instead of the tissue he was handed. "Would you? Mr 'Why-must-I-tell-you-my-name'" The man added yet again as he sat down and drank his tea. "My name is not Mr 'Why-must-I-tell-you-my-name'!" Asch said as he was getting irritated by this man each time he said that name. "I have a proper name! And it's Asch!" He said as he stood up and sat with the man who was still sipping onto his tea.

"I see, so your name is Mr Asch then. My name is Jade." He said smiling to Asch who took a cookie to eat as he started to feel alittle hungry after all the things that had happen. There wasn't really much of a conversation between the two of them. But it wasn't really quiet also. Asch looked up at the man again and suddenly asked "Jade, how old are you? Why are you here anyway? And why did you say this is you room? Isn't this the..." Asch looked around the room and then continued "guest room?"

Jade just looked the boy in surprise when he asked so many questions at once. He laugh and replied to the red hair boy "I'm 28 years old this year. I was invited here by the owner of this house, which must be your parents, am I right?" Asch nodded though he was still alittle upsad about what he said earlier to his mother. "So your an old man already then. But what do you mean by 'invited'?" Asch asked.

Jade laughed again by what the red head boy said. "I'm only 28, not old yet may I say. I'm a doctor who was called to come here and inspect a red hair boy. I didn't get much detail about it. But I must say, my patient seems to be rather healthy being able to run about and cry." Jade was hoping the boy would object saying he didn't cry, but the boy didn't. Instead he kept quiet when Jade mentioned about a red hair boy. _So this boy isn't my patient is he? _Jade thought to himself.

"I'm not your patient. Your patient is another red hair boy." Asch said after a moment of silence. So the person infront of him is the doctor of that 'thing' then. The thought of his 'twin' made Asch angry. It's because he appeared again that his day was a mess. Maybe his whole life will become a mess also.

"Hmm..." Asch hear Jade wonder to himself. "But isn't the son of this family called Luke? You nodded earlier on agreeing that you parents are the owner of this house. So why is your name Asch but not Luke?" Jade asked even though he partly know the answer to the question he had just asked. When Jade asked this, Asch got even more angrier.

"Luke is the name of that twin! Not mine! I'm Asch. I never was Luke in the first place!" Asch shouted unable to hold back his anger anymore. As he shouted, one of the cup dropped onto the floor and broke. Asch turned and ran out of the room.

_My, my...he really has short temper now doesn't he. _Jade thought to himself as one of the maid entered to room to clean up the broken pieces of the cup.

ooooo

_Why did I get angry when 'Luke' was mention! This isn't like me at all... _Asch thought to himself when he reached his room and locked it _I should have stayed calm. It's only name right? Mum already told me that I'm not his replacement. And she really meant it, I just know she did...but why did I snap?_

Asch kept thinking this over and over again. They all didn't seem to make sense anymore, nothing seems to make sense anymore. The more Asch tried to think why he got angry, the lesser sense it made. At the end, the only conclusion Asch could make was, he was just confused of everything that was thrown at him this day. Asch changed into his pajamas and laid in bed trying to let sleep grab hold of him and hopefully, everything would make sense the next day.


End file.
